


First

by prosperjade



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosperjade/pseuds/prosperjade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's powerful, he's observant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

He didn’t know what compelled himself to chain her to a tree, really. It was dehumanizing, not to mention a poor show of negotiation. But there was something undeniably satisfying in the sense of domination, in extinguishing churning, scalding defiance. 

Zuko wouldn’t admit it was awe that trained his hard stare on her features, tracing the determination that creased her brow, the sheer, unbridled hatred of her glare. He marveled at the raw emotion tensing Katara’s lithe form, undaunted by the fetters that bound her wrists.

He wouldn’t acknowledge the temptation in the slightest glance of cleavage, in the tantalizingly soft skin that just barely grazes his fingers. 

But Zuko was drawn by the vulnerability of her eyes, whose captivating depths betrayed the guilt that gnawed at the borders of her heart. He arched a brow, scarcely hearing the threats she spewed as a tender finger roved the fabric of the necklace he’d happened to chance upon. 

They were scarred souls that moved in tandem, unable to see the lure that connected them for what it was. They were ignorant of what was becoming, what had been sown by a simple twist of fate, joined by both loss and abandonment.

She would’ve made a formidable firebender, he mused.


End file.
